Everything Burns
by wisperinglilies
Summary: they say you never come out of an experience unchanged, and it was no different with Ginny and the diary. During the whole diary incident some of Voldemort's power got put into her body much the same as with harry, the only difference is that her body cha
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley is a very powerful witch. She always has been, since before she was born. When she was still in the womb she had such an atmosphere of power that Molly Weasley had to stay in bed most of the time. The day she was born she demonstrated her magical ability by levitating herself out of the Mediwitch's hands. She had more gift than all the greatest wizards combined. A gift, but yet a curse at the same time. Voldemort knew of her power. The whole wizarding world did. No one spoke of it though. They said that the only way someone could have that much power was through dark magic, so they ignored it. Blocked it out so that, eventually, everyone forgot. Everyone but Voldemort. He knew that, one day, the girl would wonder why wierd things always happened to her and no one would be able to tell her but him. He knew that her forgotten power would be his found victory.

The day Ginny realized there was something odd about her was the day she started Hogwarts. By the end of the week she had felt so depressed, so disappointed, so crowded that when she discovered the Chamber she was glad to have a place to be alone and sing or write in her new diary. So far she hadn't had a chance to look into the diary, but that day when she opened the diary for the first time, it was like she had finally found the comfort she had been looking for. Tom knew and understood everything she had been going through. She had total faith in him, after all, he was helping her control her powers. She had always known, but never had she been able to control it before. Shortly after she found out the truth about who Tom really was and what he really wanted from her she stopped singing. It was like he had taken the life and all her power, just as he had been trying to do.

She was a completely different person after that, after all, you never come out of an experience unchanged. It wasn't until the summer after her sixth year that she found out just how changed she was. You see, when Voldemort was trying to take over her body he gave her some of his power in much the same way as he had given some to Harry only, since she already had so much power it molded into a new sort of power, a fire power...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – This story was begun before the 6th book came out, so anything that may have happened in that book has nothing to do with this story…Just thought I'd say that so that no one got confused in any way.

Chapter 1

Ginny was unreasonably furious at the moment, and to make things worse she had detention with Snape. She slammed the door behind her as she entered the potion room. Snape immediately looked up from his desk to look at her, an affronted look on his face, "Miss Weasley, I would think it best if you do not slam my door in such a manner Another detention to be fulfilled on Friday night. Tonight you will be scrubbing the floors. Of course there will be no use of magic, so hand over your wand." He said, sticking out his hand to take her wand.

She slapped it into his hand, then grabbed the bucket and scrub brush and started scrubbing the floor that was farthest from his desk. "Weasley, I have to go to a meeting, so another pupil of mine will be here supervising." With that he walked out. She looked up in time to see Malfoy walk in the room. Great. The perfect ending to a terrible day. First her and Colin had a fight, then she was almost late for detention, and now Malfoy's supervising her detention. Did the world hate her, she wondered?

She turned back to her scrubbing and ignored him completely. It seemed; however, the fates had different plans for her.

"Weasley, you missed a spot." He said, after she had finished scrubbing.

"And where would that be?" she asked calmly, scanning the floor. There was not a speck of dirt left on the floor.

"Right there." He said, pointing at a spot on the floor. There was absolutely nothing there.

"I think you're seeing things Malfoy, there's nothing there." She said.

"Are you sure, maybe you should look closer." He said, smirking.

She didn't have the time or the patients to deal with this right now. "Malfoy, there is nothing there." She said, angrily looking into his eyes.

"What do you call that then?" he asked, pointing to a spot that was clean just moments ago, "You did that didn't you!" she said.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said simply and carelessly at the same time.

She was even angrier than before now. She bent down and began to wipe up the new found mess, but it seemed that every time she cleaned up a spot it re-appeared where it was before. She was totally beyond furious now. She was seething. She stood up and turned to Malfoy, "You evil, conniving, ruthless jerk! You fixed it so that the mess never went away! I-You-grr." She couldn't seem to find the words. Then, he began to laugh. That was the last straw.

Suddenly there was a breeze flowing through the room, or at least it looked like it as her hair was waving around madly as a look of pure fire entered her eyes. He just stared at her. Suddenly, he got a very hot sensation on his leg. He looked down and saw that his pants leg was on fire. He looked up just in time to see her turn and run out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Burns Chapter 3

Draco put out the fire then left in search of Dumbledore. He got to the statue and said, "Earwax flavored jelly beans." With that the statue was set into motion and he quickly ran up the stairs and into his office without even knocking. He went straight up to Dumbledore's desk and looked him in the eye, "She is." he said simply.

Dumbledore simply smiled and asked him to take a seat. Draco finally noticed that everyone else was already there, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zambini, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and that Johnny Kirkland from Hufflepuff. Dumbledore looked at everyone in the room before standing and striding around the desk. "Welcome back everyone. Did you all have a safe and accident free week?" he asked everyone, looking pointedly at Neville. They all nodded in compliance.

"Okay everyone, you are probably wondering what that was about. We found another one of us. She's a pyro like you Blaise." Dumbledore announced. "I had my suspicions before, but when she caught Mr. Malfoy's pants on fire it was confirmed."

"So, who is this fiery little soul?" asked Blaise slyly.

"I can't tell you that. The only way to find out is if she agrees to come to these meetings when Mr. Malfoy here asks her." Dumbledore said, looking at Draco, a certain sparkle in his eye.

"Wha-" Draco began to ask until Dumbledore cut in.

"I think we're going to cut the meeting short this week. I feel it's better we don't get to far ahead until we're sure she's not going to join our little group. With that said, I would like to speak to Draco, but everyone else may leave." He said.

"Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat." Dumbledore said as he took his seat behind his desk. Draco did as he was told and sat down. "You are going to be put in charge of getting Ginny Weasley to join our numbers."

Draco sat there for a second before it sunk in, then all at once he popped up out of his chair, "What!"

"I know it may be a little difficult, but I really think it would do you good to try to persuade someone without using your magic. Plus there's the fact that I know you don't want to do it and you still owe me a detention for that wise crack you gave me last week." Dumbledore replied smiling.

Ginny took off running down the hall, hoping against hope that she could make it before Filch caught her. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared in the hall ahead of her. She stopped in her tracks.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've been sent to collect you. If you would just come with me we can be on our way." He said.

Ginny didn't think it was a very good idea, but she was intrigued by his words, so she followed him anyway. They went down passage after passage and turned corner after corner until finally they reached a door with a large green and black dragon on it. She stepped up to the door and it automatically opened. She walked in and looked around, shock showing clearly on her face.

It was what looked like a common room, but why would a room in Hogwarts have such different colors? She was startled out of her dream-like state by a voice behind her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy sitting in an over-stuffed chair next to a fireplace she had not seen previously.

"Take a seat Weasley." He offered, motioning to a chair across from him. She did as she was told, humoring him, and took a seat in the big, black chair.

"What did you call this little mee-" she trailed off as he held up a hand.

"Crabbe, go entertain yourself elsewhere. Ms. Weasley and I need to have a private discussion." He said. Crabbe nodded and left the room, "Okay. I bet you're very curious as to why I've asked you down here." He stood up and began pacing in front of the chair, " I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day in detention."

"What about it? You made me angry and I stormed out of the room." She said simply, leaning back in the, surprisingly enough, very comfortable chair.

"You caught my pants leg on fire. I think that qualifies as a little more than you're letting on." She began to say something, but he cut her off, "Look, I don't want any excuses. I know exactly what is going on here, and I don't want you to move a muscle until I finish explaining this.

"First things first. You're not the only one who has a power like that. There are several others like you, who have special powers. Not all of them are pyro's like you, in fact, only one of them is, but there are many others. That's what brings us here. We want you to join us. We are a group of students who meets every Thursday to learn how to control our powers.

"For as long as Hogwarts has been open there have been people like us. There are currently 6 of us. A telepathic, someone who has telepathy, a pyro, fire controller, an elemental, someone who controls the weather, a Cyclops, who has laser vision, and a magician, who can do wandless magic. There is also a person who has a power we haven't quite been able to come up with a technical term for. He can bring things to life just by thinking of the object. Will you join us?"

She sat there for a moment, letting it all sink in. "So, there is really a group of people like me?" she asked, a smile creeping across her face.

"Yes, and we would really like it if you joined our ranks. We meet once a week to practice our control."

"So, can I find out who these people are?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Only if you agree to join us." He said simply.

"Fine then, I guess I have to, since you've got my curiosity piqued. Now, can you explain this a bit more to me?"

"Okay, this is our chambers. Every member of our group has their own private rooms here. Each door has the symbol of the person(s) house who lives within that area. If you were to open one of the doors behind you, there would be a hall which has doors leading to each separate bed chamber in it." He said, motioning towards the other side of the room.

She stood up so to see the doors he was talking about, and sure enough, on the other side of the room there were four doors that she hadn't noticed before. Door number one was a red door with a gold lion in the center: door number two was a yellow door with a black badger: door three was a blue door with a bronze eagle, and the last door was a green door with a silver serpent in the center.

"Okay. Gotcha. So, when do I get my room?" she asked jokingly.

"Actually, it should already be there." He said.

"When do I get to meet everyone else?" she asked.

"You can meet everyone in the morning. Follow me and I'll show you to your room. Your things should already be in there." With that, he set off to the Gryffindor door. The password is currently summat woolly." As he said that the gryffindor door opened up and he walked on through, Ginny following behind. There were nameplates on every door, but it was to dark for her to see any but her own, which was on the door at the end of the hall.

He let her open the door, and as she did, there was a sharp intake of breath that issued from her mouth. This was the most exquisite room she had ever seen. There was cherry furniture and a huge canopy bed with blankets of blood red and black. The walls were a white color, but they were completely covered in posters of rock bands from all over the world. It was the room she had always dreamed of having.

"Good taste Weasley, I never would have thought that you would have such good taste in furniture." He said, raising his eyebrow at her bed.

"Huh?" she asked confusedly.

"The room doesn't design itself. It stems itself from what your idea of a perfect room would look like. If you ever decide something should be changed, it will automatically be changed. Good night now Ginny." He said, shutting the door as he left.


End file.
